deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hipper/Wolverine vs. Batman
Season 1: Episode 3 Batman, the Dark Knight Wolverine, the clawed X-Man WHO IS DEADLIEST? Overview Batman: +Combat Expert +Has a variety of weapons in Utility Belt +Knows 127 martial arts styles +Rich +Has a variety of vehicles +Extremely smart +Has defeated Superman with Kryptonite +Killed Darkseid with Radion gun +Beat the Justice League with prep +No weakness +Strong -Parents died -Weaker than most heroes -No superpowers -Plans often backfire Wolverine: +Has sharp claws +Healing Factor +Very fast +Agile +Can speak in different languages +Smart +Has almost unstoppable Berserker Rage +Survived hell +Can go toe to toe with the Hulk +Most famous X-Man -Defeated by Colossus many times -Anger gets the best of him -Not afraid to kill his own friends -Constantly loses to the Hulk -Ripped apart by Magneto Comparison Strength: Wolverine *Considering he has the power to hurt the Hulk, that's PRETTY strong compared to Batman. Intelligence: Batman *It's the second smartest man in DC for crying out loud! Speed: Wolverine *He is faster and more agile than Batman, considering he can keep up with Quicksilver Weaponry: Batman *Batman has an entire Utility Belt of weapons to use while Wolverine has claws and a healing factor. Durability: Wolverine *Considering how he's survived the fiery pits of hell and the Hulk, he definitely take this one Prediction I predict Wolverine will take this battle by a landslide. His healing factor, speed and claws could easily take down the infamous Bat. Poll On Friday, I will make the battle based on votes: WHO IS DEADLEST? Batman Wolverine The Battle Batman is seen walking around Gotham until he sees Wolverine kill the Joker. "Hold it, clawed man. You cannot just kill a human being without reason." "But he was insane, bub." "That's not an excuse." "I guess I'm gonna have to kill you next." Batman throws a Batarang at Wolverine, but Wolverine dodges and reveals his claws. He then runs at Batman and slashes Bruce. Batman is knocked back and is hurt very badly. Batman then throws an Explosive Batarang at Wolverine, knocking Logan back. Batman then kicks Wolverine in the face, and uppercuts him away. Wolverine then runs at Batman, but Batman uses Smoke Screen to sneak away. Wolverine is sniffing for Batman and starts climbing a building. He sees Batman ready for him, and kicks Wolverine back. Wolverine then leaps on Batman and starts scraping him with his claws. Batman throws Wolverine back and uses a grappling gun to pull down a water tank, knocking Wolverine off the building. Batman hops down and looks for Wolverine. Wolverine, very mad, leaps out of a trash can and onto Batman's back. He starts rapidly stabbing Batman, injuring Batman severely. Batman then uses a Grappling Gun to try and get away, but Wolverine cuts off Batman's arms, which blood starts coming out. "Lights out, bub." Wolverine then stabs Batman with both of his claws, brutally murdering the Bat. As Batman's body is lied dead, Wolverine walks away, while Robin, Alfred, Batgirl and Nightwing cry at Batman's funeral. Winner : Wolverine Expert's Opinion While Batman was smarter than Wolvie, Logan easily had this battle. His claws, healing factor and speed easily outclassed Batman in every way. Category:Blog posts